CMV - You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch
HappyEnding912's Christmas Music Video of Thurl Ravencroft's You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch. Transcript * (Video of HappyEnding912's Christmas Music Video Intro (2016)) * (Fade in from black) * (Fade to Moron Mountain from Space Jam) * Drake: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. * Mr. Tod (Golden Films)): You really are a heel. * Lil' Gideon: You're as cuddly as a cactus * Dr. Facilier: You're as charming as an eel * Cat R. Waul: Mr. Grinch! * Miss Nettle: You're a bad banana wiith a * Plankton: Greasy black peel! * Darla Dimple: (speaking) I am an angel! I...am...an adorable...little...ANGEL!! * Prince John: You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. * Boris Badenov (2000)): Your heart's an empty hole. * Rothbart: Your brain is full of spiders * Edgar Balthazar: You've got garlic in your soul * King Candy: Mr. Grinch! * Vincent the Bear: (speaking) Alright, RJ, I'm going back to sleep. When that moon is full, I'm waking up, and all my stuff had better be right back where it was. * Tabitha Harperstein: I wouldn't touch you with a...thirty-nine in a half foot pole! * Cedric the Sorcerer: You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch. * Brad Buttowski: You have termites in your smile! * Coco LaBouche: (speaking) Why am I not some child's tender mother?! Why?! Why?! Why? (breaks down sobbing) * Jean-Claude: (speaking) Because you hate children, and men find you to be a heartless shrew? * Coco LaBouche: (speaking) There has to be a spineless little man with a brat of his own somewhere out there. * Clayton: You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile * Evil Martin Brisby: Mr. Grinch! * Shan-Yu: Given the choice between the two of you... * Tommy Brock (Golden Films): I take the seasick crocodile! * Hildy Gloom: You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch. * Scarlet Overkill: You're a nasty wasty skunk. * Lord Tetherby: Your heart is full of unwashed socks * Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long): Your soul is full of gunk * Quincy Maroone: Mr. Grinch! * Syndrome: (speaking) You sir, truly are Mr. Incredible. You know, I was right to idolize you. I...I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another super? Oh, man! I'm still geeking all about it! (sighs) * Mr. Swackhammer: The three words that best describe you, are, and I quote: * Prince Hans: (speaking) All that's left now, is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer. * Vector Perkins: "Stink, stank, stunk"! * Mr. Crocker: (speaking) But first, I must prepare...FOR THE FAIRIES! To the Crocker Cave! * Dawn Bellwether: You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch. * Bill Cipher: You're the king of sinful sots! * Merlock the Magician: Your heart's a dead tomato * Raccoon (The Nut Job): Squashed with moldy purple spots * Derek Krumholtz: Mr. Grinch! * Ronno: Your soul is an apalling dump heap * Queen of Hearts: Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of * Frollo: Deplorable rubbish imaginable * Sheriff of Nottingham: Mangled up * Shere Khan: In tangled up knots! * Nigel (Rio): You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch * Mother Gothel: With a nauseaus, super-naus. * Vicky the Babysitter: You're a crooked jerky jockey, and you drive a crooked horse * Fearless Leader (2000)): Mr. Grinch! * Professor Hinkle: You're a three decker saurkraut * Mayor Humdinger: And toadstool sandwich * Scar: With arsenic sauce! * (Scene cuts to Prince Hans leaving) Category:HappyEnding912 Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Christmas Music